Geh nicht!
by DracoDragon
Summary: Ron macht mit Hermine Schluss...Sie ist verzweifelt...


_**Geh nicht!**_

**Hermine war glücklich, überglücklich, den, den sie schon seit der 1.Klasse liebte als Freund zu haben: Ron Weasley**

**Nun saß sie neben ihm. Er hatte sie umarmt, sie hatte ihn umarmt.**

**Sie waren schon seit einem Jahr zusammen.**

**Alles fing damit an, dass sie zum Grimmauldplatz, in Sirius' Haus, kommen sollten.**

**Eines Nachts konnte Hermine nicht schlafen. Sie ging in die Küche, um sich einen Kakao zu machen, doch am Tisch saß Ron.**

„**Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?"fragte er.**

„**Nein..." antwortete sie. **

„**Setz dich doch zu mir!"Er lächelte sie lieb an.**

**Hermine setzte sich, wusste aber nicht, was sie reden sollten. Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich über die beiden breit.**

**Ron unterbrach die Stille:**

„**Hermine?"**

„**Ja?"**

„**Ich muss dir was sagen..."**

„**Ja, was denn??"**

**Ron beugte sich vor und war ganz nah an Hermines Gesicht.**

„**Ich muss dir was sagen..."**

„**Das hast du schon gerade gesagt."**

**Ron kam immer näher.**

„**Ich liebe dich!"flüsterte er. **

**Noch bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte, presste er seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie.**

**Hermine war erst überrascht, erwiderte dann aber seinen Kuss. **

**Sie ließen von sich ab.**

„**Ich liebe dich auch!"sagte sie zärtlich und sie küssten sich wieder.**

**Seitdem sind sie ein Paar.**

**Hermine lächelte.**

„**Warum lächelst du?"fragte Ron.**

„**Ich denke an unseren Abend am Grimmauldplatz!"antwortete sie.**

„**Ach so."er grinste.**

**Am nächsten Tag hatten sie Schule. Hermine wollte schnell Schule aus haben und ihre Hausaufgaben machen, um endlich wieder den Abend mit Ron zu verbringen.**

**Als es endlich soweit war, verhielt er sich aber anders als sonst.**

**Er war abwesend und hatte überhaupt keine Lust mehr mit ihr zu kuscheln.**

„**Was ist denn mit dir los?"fragte sie nach weiteren vergeblichen Versuchen, Ron zu Zärtlichkeiten zu bringen.**

**Ron schaute Hermine in die Augen.**

„**Ich muss dir was sagen."**

**  
"Ja?"**

**Ron holte tief Luft.**

„**Ich mache Schluss!"**

„**WAS?!" Hermine war total schockiert. „W...wieso?"**

„**Ich habe mich in eine andere verliebt. Sorry"**

**Hermine kamen die Tränen in die Augen. Sie wollte weg von ihm. **

**Sie rannte hoch in den Schlafsaal, schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und fing an bitter zu weinen.**

**Nach einer Stunde, sieben Uhr abends, fasste sie einen Entschluss. **

**Sie fing an einen Brief zu schreiben und...**

**Ron ging in seinen Schlafsaal. Es hatte ihn viel Mühe gekostet mit Hermine Schluss zu machen.**

**Er wollte sich gerade auf sein Bett schmeißen, als er einen schwarzen Briefumschlag auf seinem Kopfkissen entdeckte.**

**Er öffnete ihn und fing an zu lesen...**

**Seine Augen weiteten sich von Satz zu Satz immer mehr.**

**Er klappte den Brief zusammen und rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum.**

„**Harry, Harry!!!"Ron schrie fast vor Aufregung.**

„**Hmm...?? Was isn' los?"**

**Harry war fast vor dem Feuer im Sessel eingeschlafen. **

**Ron war zu aufgeregt, um noch irgendetwas zu sagen und drückte Harry den Brief in die Hand.**

**Harry fing gelangweilt an zu lesen.**

_**Lieber Ron,**_

_**Du weißt nicht, wie sehr du mir wehtatst, als du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast.**_

_**Du weißt nicht, wie sehr du mir wehtun wirst, wenn du mich anschauen wirst, es aber keine warmen Blicke sein werden.**_

_**Du weißt nicht, wie sehr du mir wehtun wirst, wenn du mich umarmen wirst, ich mich aber nicht in ihnen geborgen fühlen kann.**_

_**Du weißt nicht, wie sehr du mir wehtun wirst, wenn du mit mir sprechen wirst, aber nie wieder ein „Ich liebe dich"über deine Lippen in mein Ohr gehen wird.**_

_**Du weißt nicht, wie sehr du mir in meinem ganzen Leben wehtun wirst.**_

**_Deshalb werde ich mich nun in mein Glück stürzen, dort, wo mich bestimmt jemand lieben wird, weil ich dich nie mehr ansehen kann!_**

_**Leb wohl, Ron.**_

_**Leb wohl, Harry.**_

_**Ihr wart meine besten Freunde.**_

**Harry bekam den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie Ron. **

**Erst herrschte Stille, dann meinte Harry:**

„**Sie will sich in den Tod stürzen.... Ich weiß wo!!"**

**Harry sprang auf und rannte los.**

„**Bleib du hier Ron, Hermine ist bestimmt zu aufgelöst, um dich zu sehen!"**

**Schrie er noch zurück und rannte zum Astronomieturm.**

„**Hier ist es am höchsten, so kann Hermine sich sicher sein, dass stirbt!",**

**dachte er, als er mit schrecklichen Seitenstichen die Astronomietreppe hochrannte.**

**Hermine stieg über das Gelände am Astronomieturm. Sie wollte noch einmal die frische Luft genießen.**

**Sie schaute rüber zu Hagrids Hütte. „Leb wohl alter Freund..."**

**Gerade wollte sie loslassen, als sich die Tür öffnete.**

„**Hermine!"**

„**Harry, du solltest nicht hier sein!"**

„**Spring nicht!"**

„**Es hat keinen Sinn mehr zu leben."**

„**Doch!"**

„**Nein!"**

„**Hör mal! Es gab da mal eine, dich war so unglücklich verliebt, dass sie sich umbringen wollte. Doch dann sah sie einen anderen Jungen. Sie verliebten sich, heirateten und hatten Kinder. Heute kann sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich mal umbringen wollte."**

„**Warum nicht?"**

„**Weil sie sich in einen anderen verliebt hatte."**

„**Dann hatte sie den ersten nicht genug geliebt!"**

„**Hermine, NEIN!!!"**

**Doch Hermine hatte schon losgelassen.**

**Eine einsame Träne rollte Harry über die Wange.**

**Und durch die Todesstille hallten nur noch seine Worte:**

„**Ich liebe dich doch!"**


End file.
